


Rewards

by ropememory



Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=1469109#t1469109">this prompt</a> at capkink.  Concrit is more than welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=1469109#t1469109) at capkink. Concrit is more than welcome.

“You should come to bed,” Steve says as he walks into Tony’s workshop.

“In a minute,” Tony replies, not looking up from what he's working on.

Steve sighs and sits down on a bench to wait. It takes Tony longer than a minute, but Steve knew it would. If he had left, it probably would have taken _longer._

Tony puts down the metal contraption he was working on. “You didn’t have to wait,” He says, walking over to Steve.

“You didn’t have to make me wait,” Steve replies.

Tony just mm’s in response, before getting down on his knees in front of Steve. “I suppose I should reward you for your patience.”

Steve laughs as his hand starts running through Tony’s hair. “And what would my reward be?”

Tony’s hands move up to undo the button and zipper on Steve’s pants. “I’ll think of something,” Tony replies, nudging Steve’s thigh in an attempt to get him to help with clothes removal.

When Steve’s pants are out of the way enough for Tony to access his half-hard cock, Tony looks up at him, hand tracing along his balls. “On or in?” Tony asks, and it takes Steve a moment to figure out what he’s talking about.

“On,” Steve replies, almost breathless. It's not often that Tony lets Steve mark him with his come, says it's too much of a hassle to get out of facial hair and ruins the afterglow, but it's something Steve likes, and this is supposed to be a reward, after all. When Tony starts to take off his shirt, Steve leans forward to help. If he also uses it as an excuse to run his thumbs across Tony’s nipples and his hands up to Tony's neck and against his face to pull him in for a kiss, no one’s complaining.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to get fully hard once Tony’s mouth is on him. His hand is back in Tony’s hair, but it’s mostly just resting there. Tony doesn't need much coercing to take Steve all the way into his mouth, sucking and licking and using his hands to cover what his mouth can't get to.

When Steve comes, Tony catches some of it in his mouth before leaning back so the rest lands on his face and chest.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Steve says, and slides down so he’s on the floor next to Tony. He runs a finger across a spot on Tony’s cheek, collecting his come as he goes, before his finger ends up in Tony’s mouth.

As Tony sucks the come off Steve’s finger, Steve has a sudden urge to clean Tony off himself, and he leans down and starts licking at what's fallen onto Tony’s chest.

“You don’t--” Tony starts, Steve’s finger slipping from his mouth, but it turns into a moan as Steve reaches a spot on the arc reactor. It's warm against his tongue, but it's worth it for the way Tony shudders next to him, eyes half closed.

“Shh,” Steve says. “Just consider this part of my reward.”


End file.
